


See The Light

by GMS_Prime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Falling in love rarely happens all at once, it takes time and getting to know the other person.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 8





	See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring
> 
> Song: I See the Light performed by Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi
> 
> For entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
